


Matthew Lawson Recieves a Not Entirely Unpleasant Easter Gift

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Alcohol, Easter 2017, M/M, Surprise Visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: The list of things that don't annoy Matthew Lawson is short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, Dr Blake Fandom!

 

Easter is not a holiday that Matthew put a lot of stock in. He appreciated the couple of days off work, yes, but outside of that, he really didn’t have a lot to do with it. When Rose had been little, he used to make eggs with her, boiling them, drawing on them, and finally dipping them into dye, but Rose hasn’t been little for over a decade now. He sends her a card at Easter and then gets one in return. This year, she was headed back to Melbourne to see his sister. If he had been enthused to relive old memories with her, he wasn’t now.

Lucien and Jean were away for the holiday as well, gone somewhere Matthew doesn’t care to remember, to do something Matthew prefers not to think about. That left Doctor Harvey on duty should there be a need, and given the extensive list of drunk driver casualties last year, there will be a need. The thought rolls into his head that he could invite her over for drinks or something. But he doesn’t really know her, and the times he had seen her she had annoyed him. Which wasn’t her fault. The list of people that don’t annoy Matthew is incredibly short. That is to say, it’s empty.

Initially, he’d toyed around with the idea of Charlie being around for Easter, but he’d gone to his mother’s house, as he did with almost any day off he had. Mattie O’Brian was in London. Parks is off doing whatever it was that he was doing now days. Apparently, he was in St Kilda. Having run through his depressingly short list of acquaintances and occasional friend, Matthew poured whiskey into a tumbler, and took a seat in his recliner.

So what if he’s alone. All that means is that he can have a drink in peace for once. The only bad thing about the evening is that Game of Champions isn’t on. Nothing is really on. He figures that if he feels like it, than he can put on a record. Not a big deal. Maybe he’ll have a smoke. Maybe not an exciting evening, but a nice one. A knock at the door disturbs his plans. Unsure of who it would be, he walked briskly over and unlocked the door. Pulling it open revealed a familiar face.

Charlie is leaning on his door frame, wearing a pair of rabbit ears. They’re white, and one is folding  forward almost in half. His collared shirt buttons are undone, and this reveals an extra few millimeters of neck that Matthew is drawn to.   
“I thought you were going to see your mother?” He says, finally.  
“Her new boyfriend wants to bond with my brothers.” He says, flippantly. Matthew steps aside to let Charlie into the house.   
“And the ears?” Matthew cannot decide if he looks adorable, or like a dickhead. Somewhere in the middle.   
“I figured that adults deserve a visit from the Easter Bunny from time to time.” He said, smiling. Matthew smiles back. “I have a fluffy tail as well, if it helps.” Matthew laughed. He grabbed Charlie by his shirt front and pulled him in for a kiss. Pulling back, he ran his eyes over the ears again.   
“Are you going to wear those the whole time.”  
“Hopefully.”

Perhaps his Easter wasn’t going to be so lonely after all.


End file.
